<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sports Festival: Through the Fire by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257974">Sports Festival: Through the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n'>L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Hero Academia [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Forgiveness, Hugs abounds, Mentioned Self-Immolation, Todoroki Family Feels (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Family-centric (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Shouto vs. Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto vs. Midoriya Izuku, sports festival arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Todoroki family has issues, no matter the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Todoroki Fuyumi &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Natsuo &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Rei &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Hero Academia [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sports Festival: Through the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sports Festival: Through the Fire</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi</strong>
</p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki Shoto woke up as he did every day since he turned eleven—to an alarm clock beeping at six forty-five in the morning. Like always, he got out of his bed, went down the hall for a quick bath, and returned to his room to get dressed by seven fifteen. And then, like he’d been doing the last few months, he’d quietly exit the house and have breakfast at a café in Musutafu before going to U.A.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only for his sister, Fuyumi, to pop out from her room just before he passed it. She smiled, “Good morning, Shoto!” He just glared at her until she lost her smile. But she didn’t back down, instead saying, “We’re all going to be there, rooting for you, even Natsuo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto grunted, “You can all do whatever the hell you want—you never bothered to tell me about it before.” He felt a small bit of satisfaction at the flinch his retort brought out, only for that ever-present sense of shame and disgust to bat it down. He shouldn’t be so short with her—their parents were at fault; she just followed their lead, like any obedient daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he wasn’t in the mood to forgive anyone. Thus, he just walked past her. Thankfully, his parents weren’t in sight. He paused briefly at Toya’s room, mourning the bother he’d never know, before leaving his house without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto took a deep breath as he walked through the stadium to his first match. Hanta Sero had a very…unique Quirk, but it wouldn’t stand a chance against a few well-placed icicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dual-colored young man froze at the soft, feminine call. He fought to keep a sneer off his face, turning around with a sigh, “Mother. Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother smiled—but it was one tinged with sadness. Father just stared at him, face a blank mask (despite his impressive and deadly powers, the man was remarkably cold-blooded).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother wet her lips, “…We missed you this morning.” Shoto set his lips into a thin line—he’d hoped to ‘miss’ them the entire day. “We’re proud of how far you’ve come thus far. But…we all know you’ve got greater potential.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto grit his teeth, clenching his hands to keep his powers in check. “Yeah,” he spat, “I’m sure you told Toya the same thing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At once, Mother’s face fell, tears in her eyes. Father sucked in a deep breath, eyebrows sparking. Shoto didn’t care about his father’s rage. But seeing his mother being to cry…it tore at his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he remembered that she helped keep the truth from him, had <em>deceived</em> him for years, and hardened his heart. He turned without another word, heading down the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sero joined him on the field and tried to initiate some trash-talk while Ms. Midnight played the audience. But Shoto’s thoughts were miles away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto stared down at the small shrine to his eldest brother. He would never admit it aloud, but he always felt terribly awkward this time of year. Toya died before Shoto could form any real memories of him beyond a high-pitched laugh and the remnants of an impish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this wasn’t for him as much as it was for the rest of his family. Even Natsuo, who couldn’t have gotten his own place fast enough, always made the time to visit for a few days and reminisce with the family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, and Shoto didn’t really notice until he’d grown-up, the one thing they never talked about was the time Toya died. In fact, they never really told him much about Toya any other time of the year. From pictures, he knew that he had inherited their father’s hair and eyes, and their mother’s complexion. He got the sense that he was well-behaved, and he knew that he was loved and loved them all in turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But otherwise…nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure <em>how</em> he died. Just that he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to change that. Starting now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bowing at the shrine, he left his brother’s room, making his way for the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His family were all sitting around the dining table, drinking tea and generally enjoying each other’s presence. Even his father had a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsuo noticed him first, nodding his head. “Hey, little brother!” Shoto nodded, sitting down next to Fuyumi and accepting the tea she poured him. They sat together in silence—which was occasionally broken by the sipping of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally—halfway done with his tea—Shoto said, “You know…I don’t actually know a lot about Toya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother smiled sadly, “That’s to be expected, I suppose. You were so young when he…” she trailed off with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking that as a positive sign, Shoto then asked. “How did he, you know, die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, the atmosphere changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone tensed; Fuyumi and Natsuo sucked in breaths, looking fearful, his mother gripped her teacup so tightly her knuckles whitened, and his father…he gained a haunted look in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto gulped, but continued, “It’s just…we never really talk about it…” he trailed off with a shake of his head, “forget I asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” his mother shouted. She then flinched, only relaxing when his father reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just…I suppose you should know…deserve to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto nodded, suddenly feeling very anxious. But he’d opened the door—he couldn’t very well close it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toya,” his father began, wetting his lips “had fire powers like me. Given…time, I imagine they could have become stronger than mine. But he…he lacked…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto’s eyes widened in horror. He shot to his feet stumbling backwards, “W-What?” He looked to the rest of his family, who all wore varying faces of sorrow. “He…He….He…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He burned himself,” Natuso finished grimly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto paled, heart thundering in his chest. “W-Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were so young when it happened,” Fuyumi said, wiping tears from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when you got older,” his father sighed, spreading his hands out on the table, “it just…slipped our minds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slipped your minds?” Shoto scoffed, “Slipped your minds?! You didn’t think that <em>I</em> should know my brother <em>burned himself</em> to death?” Everyone but his father winced at his exclamation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…It was an accident,” his father said, voice tight. “I…made a mistake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An accident,” Shoto repeated, incredulous. “You…You made a mistake? You?” His father just nodded. “So,” Shoto stepped back, eyes wide, “you just decided to not mention that he died on your watch while you were training me in, presumably, the same manner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not,” he growled. “I learned from…” he trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, again, you didn’t think I needed to know this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…No,” his father admitted, “I did not. You were not under the same risks as Toya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Shoto chuckled bitterly, “so, I’m Toya 2.0, is that it? A chance to make up for your past failure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wham</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father slammed his hands against the table, eyebrows sparking and face morphing into a sneer. “Hold. Your. Tongue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I wrong?!” Shoto shouted back, only to jerk back upon seeing the back of his left hand light up. Normally, he’d just put it out. But now, now that he knew what happened to his brother, he hesitated. He saw Toya’s impish smile in the flames—their father’s flames—saw it melt away, lips twisting into a silent, agonizing scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoto?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi’s voice—and hand falling upon his arm—brought him back to reality. When he saw that she was leaning close to his burning hand, he jerked back, hastily putting out the fire and holding his left hand behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fled the room without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto was jolted from his memories by a tug on his torso. Still in a haze, he automatically tried to burn through the tape wrapped around his body. When he fully realized what he was about to do, he scowled, forcing all his energy into the right side of his body. Within seconds, an iceberg erupted from his body, engulfing Sero, and at least half of the field. By the time he calmed down, his spine wracking with shivers, he realized that his iceberg grew far larger than he’d intended. When Ms. Midnight (who was also caught up in his attack) called the match in his favor, Shoto melted the ice, offering Sero a short apology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the second time in less than a day he almost lost control of his powers. It couldn’t happen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It <em>wouldn’t</em> happen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoto.” The bicolored boy resisted the urge to scowl, turning to face his sister. She winced under his glare, but said, “We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he replied, walking past her. He didn’t have the time to deal with her—not with his match against Midoriya coming up. The one person that made him want to use his father’s flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi had other ideas, however, given the way she grabbed his right shoulder, leaning close. “Shoto, Mom was <em>crying</em>!” she hissed in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustration peaking at the reminder at what he’d done, he pulled away, barking out a short, “So what?” As soon as the word left his mouth, he felt guilty—even if she’d hidden something as vital as Toya’s death from him, she was still his mother. His guilt quickly faded, though, fear sliding down his spine as Fuyumi glared at him, the air around them getting colder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She might have looked the most like their mother out of all their siblings, but the fury in her eyes was entirely their father’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed his shoulder once more, forcing him around. “Find us an empty room,” she growled, and Shoto was quick to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi slammed the door shut behind them, using her powers to carve the words ‘IN USE’ into the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen here,” she said, shoving her pointer finger into his chest and forcing him into a seat. “There’s a big difference between being angry and being an unrepentant dick!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Shoto cringed under her glare, wanting to shrink in on himself as she ranted at him. The rest, however, wanted to meet her fire with his own cold rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shot up to his feet (forcing Fuyumi back a step) snarling, “And there’s a difference between protecting a child’s innocence and deliberately lying to him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fair bit of his sister’s fury died at that. She sighed, sitting down and rubbing her temples. “Shoto…you’re right. That was wrong. We would have told you earlier—we didn’t, and we’re sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First I’m hearing of it,” he spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi’s glare returned, “You’ve only got yourself to blame for that; avoiding us like you have.” She scoffed, “Why Father told us to give you space, I’ll never know. Could have avoided the last couple months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto blinked, “Father did what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He told us to leave you alone—what?” She smirked at his flabbergasted expression, “You think we being <em>clever</em>, trying to avoid us in our own <em>home</em>? That you just happened to leave the house when no one else was around? That a locked door would keep Father—keep <em>Mother</em>—from marching into your room and forcing a conversation?” Shoto averted his gaze with a blush, prompting a laugh from his sister—his heart clenched; he hadn’t realized how much he missed that sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, her good mood died too soon. She fixed him with a frown, “Shoto…please, just talk to us.” He set a sneer upon his face. Fuyumi mirrored the expression, “Why are you being so difficult?!” She held up a hand, “And don’t say it’s because of Toya! Because he wouldn’t appreciate you acting like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto huffed, “Well, I wouldn’t know that, would I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well <em>I</em> certainly would!” Fuyumi shouted back, startling him. She pulled back, tears in her eyes, “It’s…It’s awful that you don’t really remember Toya, but the rest of us do!” Shoto looked down. He’d…He’d ignored that little fact. “So, believe me when I say that he’d <em>hate</em> that he’s the reason why we’re all dysfunctional.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “And what about the fact that he <em>burned</em> to death?! What about that fact that Father…that he…” he trailed off, voice quivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Fuyumi shook her head, “Father’s <em>so</em> careful Shoto, you know that better than anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toya still <em>burned</em>!” he hissed through clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And it was an <em>accident</em>!” Fuyumi hissed back. “And regardless of that, crippling yourself isn’t helping anybody!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll hurt myself either way!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi sighed her head at that, “Just…tell me this. If Toya had ice powers, and ended up freezing himself to death, would you hate mother’s powers instead?” He opened his mouth, only to falter upon truly thinking on the hypothetical question. “Thought so,” his sister said with a sad smile. “You’re being…unnecessarily stubborn, Shoto. You can be angry at us—I think it’s gone a bit too far, but you’re justified, however partially, in that—but holding yourself back like this is…it’s just hurting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up before Shoto could even think about responding, “I should go. I’m sorry that we had this talk just before your match—well, not really, we needed this. But…” she trailed off awkwardly, before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him. “We all love you, Shoto. Never forget that.” She pressed a soft kiss against his forehead and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto wanted to curse Fuyumi (because, really, this was just about the worst time to have such a conversation). But a quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed that he didn’t have time to stew on his tumultuous thoughts. His match with Midoriya was coming up fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SMASH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto shouldn’t have been all that surprised that Midoriya broke out of the ice pillar he’d tried to trap the green-haired boy in. He obliterated a giant robot during the entrance exams, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that little revelation didn’t quell the instinctive desire to use his father’s flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Electricity sparked wildly off the green-haired boy as he fell to the ground, the ice still stuck to him quickly melting into vapor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting back a curse, Shoto clenched his fists, stepping forward and willing more ice to form along his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only for his left hand to burst into flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!” he hissed, killing the fire, and taking a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, he lost control of his father’s fire in front of Midoriya. He glared at his opponent, who was slowly standing up. What was with this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midoriya rose to his full height, panting. He grit his teeth, gesturing to Shoto and shouting, “You’re a hypocrite!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto’s mind stalled. “I’m a wha—” Midoriya barreled through his meagre response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say that you don’t want to hurt someone with your fire, like your brother,” Shoto’s previous rage returned in record time, “well you just tried to turn me into a popsicle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s different!” the bicolored boy shouted, forcing ice to form along the right half of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it? They’re still your powers—what makes them better than your fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father’s flames—!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it your mother’s ice? Again, what makes them different?” Shoto jerked back, his sister’s words echoing in his head. ‘<em>Would you hate mother’s powers instead?’</em> He…He would…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midoriya sighed, clenching his fists, “Todoroki…what happened to your brother was tragic. There’s no denying that,” Shoto sucked in a breath, nostrils flaring. “But you can’t let fear hold you back. Your brother burned himself,” He flinched, the left side of his body unconsciously warming up, “but those were <em>his</em> flames. Not your father’s, and not yours. Your father’s flames are <em>his</em> own, your flames are <em>your</em> own! They can hurt people, yes, but no more than <em>any</em> other power.” Midoriya pressed a hand over his chest, “I almost killed myself during the <em>Entrance Exams</em> with my Quirk!” Shoto’s eyes widened in shock—that was <em>true?</em> “But I didn’t let that stop me! My Quirk is dangerous, like yours, but I don’t let it hold me back! I’m learning how to better use it to become the best Hero—the best <em>person</em>—I can be! Why can’t you do the same?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why <em>couldn’t</em> he do the same? Well, obviously because his brother died. But…were their shared powers to blame? Was their father? He…He honestly didn’t know. Toya burned but…he ran away before he could learn how. Hell, since he’d done his best to avoid his family, he had ensured that he couldn’t get a definitive answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could have avoided the last couple months,” Fuyumi had said. He lifted his head and laughed—a bitter thing, at first, but it turned joyous as he dwelled on his sister’s words. Fuyumi was right. She usually was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped, dropping his head and staring at Izuku, who…had the beginnings of a smile on his face, eyes shining with a mix of hope and glee. He smiled back at this strange Hero-to-be that butt in on his personal problems, “Midoriya…you’re a weird guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the left half of his body burst into flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto couldn’t help it, he gasped, the warmth of his—<em>his</em>—flames spreading out through the rest of his body, shooting out and melting the ice around them. Like a block fitting into it’s appropriate peg, for the first time months he felt…complete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear someone—Present Mic, most likely—shouting something. No doubt shock over the raging inferno centered around Shoto. But he ignored all that in favor of smiling at Midoriya, who smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto looked down at his bandaged knee. Recovery Girl wasn’t the one who patched him up—she was devoting her time to Midoriya, and Shoto had to constantly resist to urge to flinch upon remembering how loudly his classmates nose crunched. No, that honor belonged to a (literal) mousy intern. Thankfully, he was content to keep quiet as he worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Knock-Knock-Knock</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intern tilted his head, whiskers twitching as he turned to Shoto. “Are you willing to receive visitors?” He nodded, and the young man opened the door. And squeaked upon coming face-to-face with the one-and-only Endeavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father,” Shoto said, a small smile on his face, “it’s…it’s good to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only change in his father’s expression was the slight slump in his shoulder—much more subtle than the three loud, relieved sighs coming from behind the large man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nurse pulled at his collar, “I’ll just...uh…leave you all…together…” he trailed off, squeezing past Father and hurrying away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto’s father entered the room, the rest of his family spilling in after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi and Natsuo were staring at him expectantly, but Shoto ignored them in favor of staring at his mother. She had her hands clasped in front of her, staring at him with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shame became too much. He looked down, twisting his fingers on the sheets of the bed. “Mother…I…I’m—!” he was cut off by a slender pair of arms wrapping around his body, pulling him forward. He quickly reciprocated the action, pulling himself closer against his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Shoto,” she said, voice watery. “I’m…I’ve missed you. <em>We’ve</em> missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tightened his grip. “…Me too.” He pulled away slightly, looking at the rest of his family. “I’m sorry for how I’ve acted these last few months, “he bowed his head, “I’ve been…stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more than the rest of us,” his father replied. “And you’re not the only one that needs to apologize. We…We should not have put the circumstances of Toya’s death off for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto wet his lips, “If…If you’re willing to forgive me, I’m willing to forgive you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Fuyumi sighed, rushing forward and joining the hug, “I know I do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsuo marched forward, joining the group hug, “You can’t get rid of us that easily!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all turned to Father. The man sighed and shook his head, though the soft smile on his lips betrayed his true feelings. Mother opened an arm out, beckoning him. He hesitated only for a second before joining them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto let his head rest on his father’s bicep, humming as the man’s above average body heat gently flowed through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, though, they separated, Natsuo and Father pulling away first. Fuyumi and Mother made sure to almost crack Shoto’s ribs before finally releasing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That boy,” Father said, bringing their attention to him, “Midoriya…he said something to you, while you were both in that glacier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto nodded, “Yeah…he said stuff like what you did, Fuyumi. About Toya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasps rang out around him. “You told him?” Fuyumi asked, mouth open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto blushed, “I was…angry and confused, after the second match. I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This…Midoriya won’t cause any trouble?” Father asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enji,” Mother shot him a glare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pro-Hero held his hands up, “I’m not blaming Shoto for anything. Just…curious about this boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto spoke up then. “Midoriya’s a good guy. A little weird, maybe, but good. I’ll admit that I never really thought much of him until recently but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you mean.” Shoto—and the rest of the family—turned to Natsuo, who held up his hands. “I ran into the kid before your match. He asked about our powers, got all quiet for a bit. Now that I knew he knew about Toya…” Natsuo trailed off, scratching his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But,” his father sighed, “why go through all the trouble? He had to have known that attempting to help you would lessen his chances of winning the Sports Festival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enji!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a legitimate question,” Father defended himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think Midoriya cared about winning,” Shoto said, only to shake his head, “I mean, I’m sure he did, but if he <em>really</em> wanted to, he could have taken me out quickly. No,” Shoto nodded, resolute, “he entered the field with the goal of helping me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father shook his head, “That’s…I can’t even begin to think of what to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto shrugged, “Like I told you, he’s a weird guy.” He grunted, “But one of my more tolerable and pleasent classmates by far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean a friend?” Natsuo snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Maybe.” He shrugged, “I honestly wouldn’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boy,” Fuyumi shook her head, “that’s depressing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you’re any better,” he countered. She stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother sighed, sitting up on the bed next to him and pulling him into a side-armed hug. “I guess we’ve got a lot to catch up on, huh?” He nodded, still a bit guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of, uh…that day, months ago…I did want to find out more about Toya. But then, well, you know…” An awkward silence settled over them. He cleared his throat, “So, if it’s alright, could I ask those questions now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsuo spoke first. “Is this the right time?” At their questioning stares, he elaborated, “I mean, I’m all for being open and stuff, but…there is a Sports Festival going on. Don’t you think you need to, I don’t know, watch the competition? Get a bead on the other competitors?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is more important,” Shoto replied.  “I was the second match, anyway. There’s time before the next set of rounds. Besides, after Midoriya, there aren’t too many threats out there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get cocky,” Father intoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Shoto smirked. “But one benefit of handicapping myself these past months is that I know all that my peers are capable of, but they can’t say the same of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father smirked in return, before turning to Mother with a frown. “Rei, are you be comfortable with this?” Mother was silent, but she did nod. Father returned his attention to Shoto, “Very well. What’re your questions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve only got one.” Shoto gulped, but his throat went dry. “Y-You said that Toya…burned,” grimaces flashed across his family’s faces, “but I…reacted…before I could ask exactly how that happened. What, uh, led up to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother pulled him in tighter, while Father seemed to age a decade. He sucked in a deep breath, wetting his lips. “Toya…You know that all of you were born in…rather rapid succession.” Shoto blushed but nodded. Father chuckled, “By the time Natsuo was born, I’d had this…grand dream. A…A legacy, where me and my children, and perhaps even my children’s children would rise to the top as Japan’s premier Heroes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto scrunched his nose, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ridiculous I know,” Father shook his head. “Fuyumi wouldn’t—couldn’t—hurt a fly. And Natsuo,” he huffed, “is unforgivably lazy.” The pair grinned and stuck their tongue out at Father, respectively. A smile ghosted across his face. “But Toya…Toya was all for it. He adored the idea, wanted to prove himself worthy of the faith I had in him.” The Pro-Hero’s face fell. “But…it wasn’t meant to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto leaned forward, “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother spoke up. “You know that I was sickly when I was a child? Couldn’t really use my Quirk?” He nodded, “Toya…was the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto tilted his head, and then gasped, turning to his father. “So…when he tried to…use his powers…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father looked down at his hands, “…It was Fuyumi’s third birthday party,” Shoto turned to his sister, not too surprised to see that Natsuo had moved closer to her so they could lean against each other. “We’d brought out the cake, and I’d planned on putting on a little show as I lit the candles. But Toya beat me to the punch,” he smiled, eyes alight with pride, “He shouted, ‘I’ve got it!’ and snapped his fingers, a line of fire shooting out from his fingertip, lighting up the candles.” All at once, his father’s face fell, “And then, I saw Toya wince, and smelled burning flesh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto gulped, “He…he couldn’t use his powers without…” he trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurting himself?” Father finished. “No. Toya tried to hide it, to downplay it, but I could see. I did all I could—training, gear, I even—” he clenched his fists, “I even considered magic.” Shoto blinked—his father despised magic and everything associated with it. He really must have been desperate. “But…” his father looked down at his hands, “nothing could save him from himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother spoke next. “I can still remember the day we told him that he couldn’t be a Hero. How he,” her voice broke, “how he cried and begged for a chance to prove himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t let him,” Father said. “I taught him how to keep control—tight control—of his powers, but nothing else. I couldn’t risk it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto started putting the pieces together. “He…He didn’t listen, did he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Father grimaced, “he had your mother’s health, but my drive. A terrible combination. He…I knew he would try and train in secret. We’d put a stop to it as often as it came up. But,” his voice quivered, breath getting heavier, “but one day, I…I was too late.” His father took a deep, shuddering breath, and Shoto could see that his eyes were glistening, what tears that did slip down evaporating in seconds, “He…He was…He was so small.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto looked down at his legs, giving his father a minute to compose himself. Eventually, he said, “I…How come I don’t remember any of this. I was, what, two, three years old? That’s old enough to comprehend things, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barely,” Fuyumi sent a sad smile his way. “And it’s not like any of us tried to help you remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A mistake,” Father said. “Your mother and I…we thought it was best. We—callously—counted your youth and ignorance as a miracle compared to how much we had to help Fuyumi and Natsuo.” He snorted, “Well, how much your mother helped them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…,” Father faltered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He threw himself into his work,” Mother cut in with a scoff. “Blamed himself. Thought he was doing us all a favor, distancing himself from us.” She sent Shoto a wry smile, “And then I let him convince me to do the same with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> know my family, Rei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t know that trying to file for a separation was the dumbest thing you’d ever done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Shoto, Fuyumi and Natsuo shouted (well, Fuyumi shrieked).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like she said,” Father sighed, “I thought it was for the best. Believe me, your mother swiftly disabused me of that notion.” They shared soft smiles, before Father looked up at the clock. “Is there, uh, anything you want to discuss, Shoto? Because Natsuo was right, for once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Sports Festival is still ongoing, and it would benefit you to observe the competition, regardless of your self-assurance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto thought for a moment. “…Just one.” He licked his lips, “I, uh, accused you of seeing me as Toya’s replacement.” He shrank on himself a bit, “I said it in anger but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoto,” Father stepped forward, clapping his hands on his shoulders and bending down to eye-level. “I…You, Toya, and myself share an ambition. A drive. But,” he took a deep breath, “that is where the similarities end. You are not your brother—and I’ve never seen you as a replacement for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto wasn’t ashamed to admit that that his heart lifted at his father’s words, his lips spreading into a smile as tears slid down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto winced when Midoriya fell flat on his face after throwing Tokoyami out of the ring. “At least he won,” he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He lacks discipline over his powers,” Shoto’s father remarked to his left. Shoto turned just in time to see the Pro-Hero’s lips curl into a scowl, “And he’s obviously a fan of All Might.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother chuckled, patting his arm, “Every child in Japan with a modicum of super strength is a fan of All Might.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty big fan,” Natsuo chuckled. “All those ‘Smashes’, you’d think you were seeing a young All Might!” Shoto smiled—now <em>that</em> was a thought. Although, based on what he knew about the Top Hero, he probably would’ve been a lot like Midoriya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were very similar, actually. Almost…too similar. As if…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Shoto gasped, eyes going wide as the dots connected, “Oh, no way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Fuyumi leaned closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bicolored boy shook his head, “Nothing.” He got up from his seat, “I should go—they’ll call me down soon anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, right!” Fuyumi smiled, “Good luck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knock ‘em dead!” Natsuo grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto turned to his parents. They just smiled at him, his father’s a touch sterner and expectant. Giving his family a confident smile of his own, he made his way down to the arena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was…fortunate, he supposed, that Iida mysteriously forfeited. His father had complained a bit—less chances for him to show off his skills. But he, personally, was glad for it. I meant Midoriya got a chance to show-off a bit more. A bit of good karma for going out of his way to help Shoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, it meant he was more rested for his fight against Bakugo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached the arena floor just in time for them to call the final match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugo’s face was twisted into an unholy combination of unbridled glee and unrelenting fury as he reached the opposite end of the field. Shoto knew that Bakugo had marked Shoto as one of the biggest ‘threats’ to his career (a position the bicolored boy shared with Midoriya, of all people). His face was split into a wide grin, hands hovering over his hips, fingers spread wide and sparking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto grunted, turning to Ms. Midnight and, rather loudly, declaring, “Be prepared to call the match in my favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Midnight blinked, but Shoto kept his eyes on Bakugo. The blonde went slack jawed for a moment, before setting his face into a vicious snarl, tiny explosions coming to life in his hands. Good, the first step of his plan worked. With any luck, the rest would go off without a hitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Begin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugo, predictably, shot forward like a rocket, deafening explosions propelling him forward as he roared, “DIE!” Shoto just grunted, tapping his right foot on the ground, a thick sheet of out spreading out from beneath him and covering the ground. He even summoned a few ice spikes in front of Bakugo for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His opponent growled, bringing his hands in front of him and using his explosions to spin out of the way. He aimed his hands towards the icy floor, blasting it apart to give himself solid footing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Shoto wasn’t just sitting idly by. Raising his left foot off the ground, he created a concentrated gout of fire from his foot, propelling him forward. Bakugo snarled, throwing his hands forward and sending forward a massive explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Shoto leapt into the air, a large, curved sheet of ice rising beneath him. Bakugo growled, and raised his arms up, sparking forming in his hands. Shoto stopped his counterattack by lobbing a fireball at him, the red-eyed student cursed, dodging to the side, just barely avoiding slamming into a thick wall of ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto landed, quickly skating around Bakugo, more ice rising in his wake, trapping Bakugo in a dome. It might have been faster to just create another giant glacier (and now that he wasn’t trying to hold back his flame abilities, it would probably be easier) but, as his father always said, any idiot could just blast their powers out with abandon all the time. The mark of a professional, a true Pro, was restraint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not for the first time, he wished that he had Natsuo’s control over his ice powers. That he was able to create smooth sculptures with a thought and gesture. Still, this airtight boxish thing would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugo set of an explosion, shaking the structure, but not breaking it (which was only because Shoto kept his right hand on the see-through prison, continually strengthening it). “Think this can keep me down Icy-Hot?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto considered his response. He smirked, “Well, you’re certainly no Midoriya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>That</em> got a predictable, if loud, reaction. Bakugo snarled, “Go to HELL!” and held his hands out, a bright explosion overtaking his form. Followed by many more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cracks spread along the structure, forcing Shoto to force more ice into it. He started to shake after the fifth explosion (he’d need his ears checked after the match) and, if he was still holding himself back, he might have had to call it quits. Instead, the left side of his body was wreathed in fire, cooling his body and allowing him to continue fortifying his creation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, thankfully, the explosions halted. The lights had vanished, but Bakugo’s figure was obscured by a thick layer of smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the blonde slammed against the ice in front of Shoto. His skin looked raw, and his eyes were bloodshot as he glared through the ice. But the intimidating display was heavily diminished by the way he was slumped against the ice, hyperventilating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think you’re fucking clever?” he hissed, barely above a whisper. “Think I can’t break out of this?” His knees buckled, and he dug his hands into the ice wall to keep from falling over, “Think I’m weaker than fucking Deku?! You think—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough!” Ms. Midnight called out above Bakugo. They turned to see her holding up a flag, “I’m calling this match in favor of Todoroki Shoto!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugo froze, eyes wide and unmoving, even as Todoroki melted his creation, and his body forcibly ingested much needed oxygen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto just left him there, giving the cheering crowd a short wave as Ms. Midnight pronounced his victory him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me,” Father said as they, finally, entered their home, “what would you have done if your final opponent didn’t have a powerset that used up oxygen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enji,” Mother sighed, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Father crossed his arms after closing the front door. “I waited until we got home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could’ve stood to wait until tomorrow before you started picking apart Shoto’s strategies,” Fuyumi chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Shoto replied, smiling. “To be honest, I got lucky. My…box wouldn’t have worked on anyone other than Bakugo—or at least, not nearly as effectively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It could have worked against that Tokoyami boy,” Father said. “At the very least, he would have forfeited upon realizing he was trapped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto shook his head, “No. Tokoyami’s Quirk, Dark Shadow, grows more powerful the more shadows there are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father nodded, “The shadows cast by your ice could have allowed him to break free. What would you have done, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, they’re going to be doing this all night,” Mother rolled her eyes, but she didn’t even try to hide her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Shoto turned to his father, crossing his arms, “covering the ground with ice is always a good start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is one of your more versatile moves. Though with his Quirk, he could easily stay rooted in place and send it out to harass you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. “I suppose,” he rubbed his chin, “…I believe the power boost Tokoyami receives is involuntary. If I were to create a large shadow—from either my fire or ice—and then get rid of it…perhaps the sudden loss would disorient him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or he could act before you could shrink it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’d have to maintain a good distance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Briiingg…Briiingg</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto blinked, turning to see Natsuo bringing his phone to his ear. “Hello? What the—hey, hey! Slow down!” He pursed his lips, shifting his gaze to Father, “Yeah…” he went silent as the person on the other line started shouting something—not loud enough for anyone else to decipher it. Whatever it was, though, made Natsuo pale rapidly. “O-Oh…okay…uh…thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father arched a brow, “Who was—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father blinked, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Shoto’s day,” Natuso declared, stuffing his phone in his pocket. “That means that we all sit together, force cold Soba down our throats, admire his shiny new gold medal, and don’t let anything outside this house bother us. Especially in light of the last couple months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stared at the white-haired young man, who sent them his best, toothy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Very well,” Mother nodded, walking over and placing her hands on Shoto’s shoulders. “Let’s eat some Soba!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto blinked as he watched Natsuo and Fuyumi intermittently blast the raging inferno that was the dojo with snow and ice. “What…What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how Dad’s been angling to take out that Hero Killer that’s been rampaging across Tokyo?” Fuyumi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto gasped, “Son of a…who got him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No clue,” Natsuo shook his head. “But from what Kamiji told me All Might had something to do with it.” Shoto nodded—that <em>would</em> set him off greater than usual. He then frowned, “Wait, Kamiji? One of Father’s sidekicks? Why’d she call you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsuo shrugged, “Father told the agency that he wasn’t going to be accepting any calls yesterday.” Shoto tried not to smile too broadly at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then narrowed his eyes when something else came to mind. “Hold on, why does she have <em>your</em> number?” Natsuo blushed, mumbling something under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto turned to Fuyumi with a grimace, “Is this a…recent development?” he’d already missed two months of his family’s life, he didn’t even want to think about the specifics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sister snorted, blasting the fire with more snow. “They’ve been seeing each other since January.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, good. “Does Father know?” Shoto grinned, “Does Mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! And you better not say anything!” He glared at them, “Either of you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto and Fuyumi shared smirks. “Our lips are sealed,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now,” Shoto added, making Natsuo grumble. He turned his gaze to the fire, “Is…Is Father still in there?” He wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to personally burn every inch of the room to ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Natsuo shook his head. “Mom marched him to their room,” he glanced at his watch, “…an hour ago.” He grinned when Shoto made a disgusted grunt, “Mark your calendars; in about nine months, you won’t be the youngest anymore!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuyumi huffed, “I do all the pharmacy runs, Natsuo. Trust me, there’s <em>no</em> chance of that happening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boy,” Shoto drawled, “I sure missed these conversations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw,” Fuyumi teased, “you know you love us.” Shoto didn’t try and halt the smile that spread across his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsuo grunted, “Wanna show some of that love by helping us keep this fire from spreading to the rest of the house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoto’s smile grew sharper, and he stepped up next to his siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: This was fun. Be sure to leave a review. Later. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>